A bump to the head (revised version)
by doc boy
Summary: After being knocked out by a wild Pokémon, Misty does some thinking about how she feels about the boy who stole her heart...


A bump to the head (revised version)

I do not Pokémon

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking down a path while admiring the view. Suddenly, they were startled to hear a loud cry and could feel the ground tremble.

"Primeap!" cried the angry Pokémon.

"Oh sweet, a wild Pokémon!" said Ash getting ready for battle.

"Ash, you better be careful. Primeap can be very violent", warned Misty.

"Don't worry Misty I can handle one little…" his sentence was interrupted by a painful groan as the wild Pokémon threw a boulder at him, which struck him right in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ash!" Misty rushed to his aid. She placed her ear next to his chest and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. He's still alive",

"Yeah but we can't stay here. We need to get Ash to safety", said Brock.

"Uh huh…" said Misty and looked up.

"Where's Primeap?"

"He's gone",

"Figures. That lowly coward running away after striking Ash in the head", muttered the girl angrily and Brock gave her a puzzled look. She laughed nervously.

"Eh… just thinking out loud Brock…" she said and chuckled nervously.

"Right. Whatever you say Misty", said the boy and Misty sighed with relief.

 _"Great. He fell for it. Last thing I need is him starting to think I care about Ash…"_ she thought and lowered her head to look at him sadly.

 _"Gosh, I hope Ash is alright…"_ she thought and pulled him up and carried him to a grassy area nearby and set him down.

"Jeez Ash, you're heavier than you look…" she sighed.

"You were the one who insisted on carrying him by yourself", said Brock.

"I just wanted to do it myself that's all",

"Whatever. I'm gonna set up camp. Are you gonna be okay taking care of Ash?"

"I'll be fine", she said.

"Good", said Brock and started unpacking.

 _"Gee, I wonder why Misty is so mysterious all of a sudden… could it be that she actually cares about... no it couldn't be…",_

Misty removed Ash's hat to inspect the damage. He had a nasty bruise on the side of his head. She poured some water on a piece of cotton and dabbed it against his wound. Then she sterilized it and took a bandage out of the first aid kit and taped it to Ash's head. Once done she sighed, relived that, that part was over with and sat down hugging her knees. Before long, she started to get bored, so she started to draw circles in the ground with a stick. After a while, it started to get dark. Brock left to get some ingredients for dinner while Misty stayed to keep an eye on Ash. After a long while he stirred and she looked up. He groaned painfully and sat up while holding his temple.

"Oh, my head…" he groaned.

"How do you fell, Ash?" asked Misty with concern. Glad to see he woke up.

"Misty? How did I? AH!" he screamed in pain, startling her, while trying to remember the events prior to him passing out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You get hit on the head remember?"

"From what?"

"A Primeap. He threw a boulder at you. Hit you straight in the noggin",

"That explains why my head is throbbing. But why is my wound soft? Is it still wet?"

Misty blushed slightly and smiled at how dense he was.

"What?" he asked, clearly not getting the picture.

"I treated your injury Ash. That's why it feels soft",

"You… what?" asked Ash struggling to grasp the idea.

"You have a bandage there. I placed it there shortly after you passed out",

After a short while he smiled.

"Thank you Misty",

"No problem Ash", she smiled and he returned the sentiment. Feeling an awkward silence and longing for a gesture they wished for, for a long time, their faces drew near, and nearer moving closer and closer, until…

"Ahem…" a voice interrupted them and they quickly withdrew, blushing hard.

"Am I missing something here?"

"No, Brock" they both said in a somewhat robotic voice. He sighed and moved on without saying a word. The other two sighed as well. Ash lay back down on the grass as Misty played her fingers nervously, the blush refusing to leave her face. Later that night, the gang ate supper and Brock turned in early, leaving the other two alone in the darkness as the campfire popped in its place. They sat there wrapped in blankets not knowing what to say. Both were hugging their knees and playing with their fingers nervously. Unaware of how to approach each other about what happened earlier. Finally Misty spoke.

"Listen Ash, about before…" she trailed off as their cheeks started to turn red. She sighed and tried to start over.

"Listen Ash, I know I'm not always a good friend to you, because we always fight and all, but I want you to know that I still care",

"I know that Misty", he said.

She felt reassured and moved on.

"Seeing you get knocked out today made me realize how much you mean to me and that all this senseless bickering is not doing us any good",

He listened.

"What I'm trying to say, is, Ash that…" she said growing ever so nervous; her fingers refusing to relax.

"I like you Ash", she confessed.

"As in, like you-like you…" she said looked at him. Even in the dim campfire light, Ash could see her face was almost as red as her hair. She looked at him for a few seconds and then her expression turned sad.

"You don't feel the same way, do you?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he spoke.

"No, of course I do",

"You do?"

"Yeah",

"So why didn't you say anything right away?"

"I got caught up looking at your face. How red it was from your blushing",

Now she blushed even harder.

"Stop it…" she said and slapped his thigh playfully.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed", he teased her.

"Ash, quit it",

"Or what?" he said and got into a more comfortable position and sat closer to her,

"Or I'll embarrass you back",

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Like this", she said and demonstrated by pressing her lips against his. The kiss was soft but tender. They closed their eyes and sank into it, letting it pull them further in. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back. They smiled at each other and she said.

"Now we're even", she said and they both smiled again and embraced each into a hug and fell asleep in each other's arms as the night continued…

The end…

Well there way a cute touching one. Hop you like it. Reviews are most welcome.

Peace out…


End file.
